Mobile vehicles, such as a forklift or car, can be equipped with computers that include a screen. The screen can display information for vehicle status, productivity, and/or safety monitoring. When the mobile vehicle is moving, the screen may not display any information (e.g., go blank) to avoid distracting the driver's attention when driving. When the mobile vehicle is stationary, the screen may display information as soon as possible to minimize productivity disruption.
It is therefore essential to detect a mobile vehicle's motion status in real time. Traditionally, the motion can be detected by attaching sensors and cables to the mobile vehicle on the gas and brake pedals. However, in some instances, the attachment can be time consuming and may void the warranty of the mobile vehicle. Further, if a mobile vehicle is leased, the attachment of sensors and cables may not be allowed by the lessor.